Lost
by vampirechick313
Summary: Will Trena get away from, the evil vampire Ester? Who will she choose her best friend or boyfriend?   Ester's hands wrapped around Trena's neck, Trena is breathing harder and harder. Damien hasn't shown up yet, will he get there on time to save her? .
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

A girl dark violet hair down to her waist, she was wearing a plaid black shirt, tight jean pants, and black convers. So much movement, Ester thought while trying to get a clear view of what the young strange girl had been doing. She was chasing this tall dark haired muscular boy. Who is she? What connection does she have to me? I can only see visions of people I know. Ester thought, with frustration. Ester trying deeply to hold onto the vision before it slipped away, she had wanted to know who this mystery girl was. Her vision was hanging on by a thread, yet just like that it was gone and ester woke up. She got off her king sized comfortable bed, in the blink of an eye. The bed had blood red covers on it, with mysterious black fluffy pillows. The frame had been silver, along side of the bed silver carvings in the wood that held the bed up. Ester stood walking barefoot on the silky violet carpet. Each step taken slowly. Ester had only once wanted to feel the softness of the carpet, wanted to feel the warmth the carpet would have given her. Ester filled with rage knowing she could never feel again. Why did I have to give in and ask for eternal life? She thought. Focusing on the situation at hand again, she concentrated on the girl she had seen. Staring at her room, filled in with black walls, and black curtains. Even with the light on all you would see is black. Finally she had known who that mystery girl was. I think I will pay her a visit, Ester considered. Lets see if she remembers me? On that thought Ester jotted out the door, in search of the young breath taking teen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Beep. Beep. Trena got out of bed unwillingly to be woken up by her alarm clock. Staring at it, with an unclear view of the time. Shaking her head repeatedly, she turns to look at it once again. No way! She screamed in her head. Her purple star shaped alarm clock had said in huge pink numbers, 7:00 am. The bus will be here in ten minutes, Trena had remembered. Bolting out of her queen sized bed that had a violet cover, some pink fluffy pillows, and a book she had been reading on it. She ran straight towards the bathroom with her messy hair, that could be considered as the worst bad hair day ever. Before she made it out the door she was punctured on the bottom of her right foot.

"Ow!" She screamed. She looked down at her pink colored carpet to see that she had stepped on a red thumb tack. Just my luck she thought. Trena always seemed to get herself into something. As she called it she was a bad luck charm. Sitting on the floor she wiped the blood off her foot with her pointer finger, and licked the blood of her finger. I am so weird, and I am not sure if it is still weird in a good way like I tell everyone. Trena had thought, but then realized she had to get ready before the bus got there in eight minutes!

Trena quickly got ready. She put on some rocker skinny jeans, with rips and light small chains attached to the black jeans, a spaghetti strap black shirt, and wore her favorite pair of hight tops with pink shoe laces. Her hair was curled in a rocker, yet girly way. Running out of the bathroom to her room she opened her black door that had a "keep out" sign on it, and quickly leaned over her bed to grab her back pack and ran out the door at the speed of light. Her pink jansports back pack with black death skulls was extremely light. All that she kept in it was a two inch binder, a few notebooks, and a couple of lead pencils. Okay ya her back pack had death skulls, she loves them so what can I say? She went running down the white wooden stairs holding onto the perfectly carven wooden rail. She nearly tripped and fell down the stairs, but quickly regained her balance. She went dotting through the living room as fast as she could. Only three minutes left. The living room had a forty-two inch flat screen T.V., a white couch that was big enough to fit eight people sitting at the end of the living room facing the T.V. Directly, white comfortable carpet, the light divine pink curtains, and the Dish box just sitting on the coffee table in there. Trena went jumping over the coffee table, and headed out the heaven colored white door.

" Thank God." Trena whispered to herself. She was thankful she made the bus, she was thankful that the bus stop was right in front of her house. She only had a minute to spare. The big yellow bus had come. Great another day on that revolting bus, gum on the seats and all the disgusting kids that go on, I can't wait until I get a car she thought. The clear doors opened on the bus, and this chubby kid named Julian (at least she thought that was his name) walked in right before him. She climbed on the three steps and headed to the back of the bus. Walking down looking down at the gray floor. Trina may seem very girly by her room, but she is kinda punk rocker. People may be afraid of her sometimes, but all her friends love her. She finally made it to the last seat, and just dropped herself down onto the uncomfortable rubber-like seat. Pulling her pink ipod out of her front back pack pocket, placed her black headphones in her small hears (but she thinks her hears are big), and began listening to "Ignorance" by Paramore. That is one of her favorite songs. The bus made a second stop. It had stopped at this gorgeous tree. Her friend Damien came in, and once again recognized her at the back. How can you miss her she was the only one with dark violet hair in the school? He went strolling down till he reached the end of the bus, and took the seat right beside her. She didn't even notice he was there, she was to stuck to listening to her music. Damien pulled her headphones right out of her ears and said "Hello Earth to Trena." She looked up and smiled at him, anytime she was around him she just couldn't help but smile.

"Hey so what was that for? I was in the middle of a good song." Trena said playfully.

" Well excuse me," said Damien "if my best friend doesn't even notice me."

" You know I did, but it's fun to mess with you like that." She said with an innocent voice.

"Okay I am hurt." He said sarcastically. "Whatever." Trena said while pointing out the window to let him know that they were at school. " Get up Damien lets go." Trena said with weariness. She was too tired for school. With out another word they reluctantly walk out of the bus, but that silence was broken with laughter. Trena had been walking down the steps and fell, but Damien caught her on time. They always laugh because she is always a klutz.

Damien and Trena had had first period together. It was a Language Arts class taught by their totally cook teacher Ms. Goycoolea ( Ms. Coy-co-lay-a). They constantly thought it was hard to pronounce her name correctly. "Bye." Damien said to Trena. He had to go to his locker before class to pick up his notebook(At least thats what he told Trena). As Trena walked to class Damien pulled out of his locker an odd glowing necklace, (and let me tell you the lights were on so how could it glow?) he placed it in his pocket and went to class. When will I tell her? She is going to hate me for not telling her. I have no idea how I can come clean. Damien was absorbed in his thoughts and walked straight into the class room door. It had been painted green, with a rectangular window going down on it, and a metal door knob. (nothing out of the ordinary besides a green door) Damien walked back a few spaces, still a little out of it because of how he hit his head on the door. He walked into the classroom, and sat in his seat. Coming into the classroom the teacher greeted him, with a warm and kind smile. Trena was in his view from where he was standing. She was in the third row sitting near the back of the room in the fifth chair. Damien and Trena were just making flirty faces to each other until the bell rang and he had to be seated.(Seriously they should just go out already!) He sat in the first row on the first desk. That must seriously suck Trena thought, once she saw him sit down. Looking around the room Damien was completely riding the train of thought. He didn't even notice when Trena blew him a kiss. She finally did it, and he blew it. She felt retarded and hurt because he didn't do anything back. The room was white and filled with posters like "Capitalization", "Six Traits", and " Reading is Good". Damien was relieved to get out of the class. He didn't even hear the whole lesson. The teacher had given him some looks saying listen, but he didn't notice a thing. Damien and Trena separated, and would see each other at lunch time.

Lunch time was finally here. Yuck, Trena thought today is tacos. Trena hated tacos and I mean like she would flush one down the toilet. She got in line with a bunch of other kids. Its crowed in here, and it stinks Trena thought. She reluctantly picked up a tray with tacos and sat at the first empty table. She was just there sitting all alone watching all the kids eat and talk with their friends. She was about to get up and leave when Damien came from behind her and said in a sexy voice "Hey you." "What is a pretty girl like you sitting all alone at a table?" Damien said. She was about to spit out and say you perv get away from me, but she turned and with shock in her eyes she realized it was Damien. She just turned and didn't say a word. Damien felt hurt, but just sat down next to her "Whats wrong?" He said concerned. "Oh nothing it's just that you were completely ignoring me in first period!" Trena wined to him.

"Sorry." He replied feeling guilty.

"It's fine," Trena said getting into her flirty voice "but you missed something I was telling you that I think you would have liked." "What?" Damien said with excitement. "Nope you figure it out." Trena said. He had given up because he knew she would never tell him due to the fact that he ignored her. Trena was just looking disgusted at he food and watched Damien shove it down. She watched him eat hers and his food. What an animal, I seriously might puke she thought at the way he was eating. Finally he was done being an animal, and they went to throw their food (his food) away into the big gray black trash cans. They walked out the white doors that had two squared windows. She chased him around until they reached the big oak tree.

"I gotta tell you something." Damien said seriously.

"Okay what is it?" Trena said confused. He was finally going to tell her what the big secret was. Can she accept the true him?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Revealed

Trena is feeling anxious, she wants to know what he is trying to tell her. Damien taking his time to tell her. He deeply wants to say it, but he cant say it, the words wont come out. The air is blowing strong, Trena's dark violet hair is blowing in the wind. The smell of a summer breeze is enveloping her senses, she cant wait any longer for him to tell her. She is getting distracted by all the sensations of the wind. What is his problem? Why wont he tell me? Did I do something wrong and he doest want to hurt me? Or maybe he did notice what I did and is gonna ask me out? Trena's feelings are like a jungle at this moment. Damien is not ready to tell her, but he cant keep this secret for much longer. Trena staring at the huge oak tree's leaves blowing in the wing, simultaneously with her hair. She is fascinated by the nature around her, but is waiting impatiently for Damien to tell her. Finally Trena breaks what seems like an eternity of silence. "Well." She said with an attitude.

"Sorry I blanked out." Damien said realizing that he was too busy thinking.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" She said impatiently. Damien thinking whether he should tell her or not.

"I was just wondering is that your natural hair color?" He questioned. Great I didn't tell her again, he felt like a wimp.

"Wow. Just wow. Thats all you wanted. Yes it is." She said with a sarcastically angry tone.

"Wait. Wait." Damien pleaded. "Thats not what I wanted to say." He spitted out. Oh no I have to tell her now. I hope she will at least believe it, Damien thought.

"Sit down. This may seem shocking." Damien continued. Trena and him walked on the dark green grass while the wind was blowing lightly. Trena sat on the soft, yet itchy grass looking up at the baby blue sky and the clouds that would be a comfortable pillow. He sat straight in front of her and was now ready to reveal himself.

" Well here it is." Damien trying to stall, but just had to tell her.

"I am a death angel." He said, not knowing whether she believed him or not.

"Okay. Cool I guess. Can you show me?" She said with excitement. Feelings of relief flushed in and out of Damien she had believed him, and accepted it. "Sure come to my house at 6:00. I will show you then." Damien aid trying to act all cool guy.

Trena had agreed to go, but only because she wanted to know how he looked. Damien stood up, and gracefully grabbed Trena's hand, got her up, And held her hand until they reached the cafeteria doors. Pushing the doors open with force he walked with her, but then they had to go to their next class. Unfortunately it was seventh period next and he didn't have her for any class but first. They separated and wouldn't see each other until the bus. Trena went walking to her last period which was math. Yes. Trena thought. She had loved math, but more than that Damien was holding her hand. No way could she forget those moments. Walking down the school hallway, taking small steps on the white tile floor, which had black lines making squares everywhere. Oops! She remembered to go get her Calculus math book, from her blue colored locker. Her and Damien didn't have lockers any where near each other she was locker number 104 and he was number 605. So the lower numbers had blue and six-hundred and up had orange. She went skipping to her locker and turned the lock so she could put the numbers. 6,12,4, she believed was her combination. Yup it was she opened her locker and reached up to try and get a hold of her book. It was hard for her because she is like five feet and has a locker at the top. She nearly had it when an arm reached out and grabbed it for her. She turned quickly and noticed that it was Esteban. She saw a creamy colored tall boy, wearing some jeans, a white shirt with black letters saying AC/DC on it the name of a band, and some black sneakers. She made a disgusted look at him, but said "Thank you." On that word she walked away with out a single good bye. He watched her leave. He was curious about her, he was a fire demon and felt a presence or a strange aura from her. He wanted to know more, and he was determined to do so. He ditched class in the boys restroom which had been painted dark dark blue with tiles as the walls and floor. Just sitting I the stall, he seriously wanted out of that toxic smelling bathroom. The final bell rang and he walked out, pushed open the white door, and got out of the school. I will see that girl again, he thought.

Trena had been sitting on the gross bus once again at the back seat. She took out the book "Demon in my View", and began to read it for the fifth time. The bus began to leave and there was no sight of Damien. Where could he be? She wondered. Oh well she would see him at 6:00, so she didn't mind and continued to read. It was her stop she practically ran out of the bus passing the black paved street and reached her front door. Pulling her keys from her right pocket, opened the door and changed into some mini black shorts, and black sneakers. Putting her hair up in a messy pony tail, and headed to the couch. She fell straight on it turned on the T.V. To watch Disney channel. (Ya I know she is such a dork.) She was asleep for three hours. Wow she was seriously dead asleep. She woke up and grabbed the black remote to the Dish box pressed info and saw the time in big white letters on the screen, 5:30. Oh no I have to see him at 6:00, I better fix my hair don't want him seeing this. She fixed her curls and headed out the door. Locking the door she swear she saw that boy from before the one at her locker. She wasn't sure, but ignored it and headed down the street.

Yes, she didn't see me Esteban thought. I will follow her and see what is this presence I feel. One way or another I will find out what she is. A mortal can not have that kind of aura, he thought. Getting lost in his thoughts he lost sight of her and got mad. He went out searching trying to find her once again. Trena walking calmly down the sidewalk looking at all the trees and green bushes, she loved nature deeply.. She reached his house at the end of the block he had lived in house number 243. A huge white house, with a gorgeous tree in front. She loved that about his house. Damien walked to the front from the back yard and saw her standing there. He had been wearing some worn out jeans, no shirt, and an old pair of black sneakers. He ran up to her grabbed her in a huge bear hug, and lifted her feet off the ground as if she weighed like a feather. She hugged him back, she was glad he was happy to see her. He set her on the grass once again and walked her to the back yard. I am going to show her now, he was determined to. I cant wait, she thought happily.

"Okay promise you wont get scared?" He said concerned whether he would frighten her or not.

" I wont pinky promise." She said holding out her pinky. She always pinky promised and that was cute about her, he thought. He gave her his pinky and that sealed a promise.

'You call that a pinky." She jocked around. His pinky was about two times bigger than hers.

"Ya it is." he replied, and continued on.

"Here I go." He took a few steps back and then huge wings sprung out from his body. One white and one black. He looked like an angel she thought, amazed. His muscles grew even bigger. Light shinned around him. Wow, I didn't know that muscles can be that big, he was hot before, but now he is sexy she was astonished. "Well this is me." He said unsure. "Wow you are amazing! Can you fly? I wanna fly!" She said cheerfully. He was ecstatic that she didn't freak out. He walked up to her, grabbed her legs, held her in his arms, and flew up into the darkening sky. She could not believe her eyes this was really happening. He flew her down, and put her down gently. Esteban walked straight up to them and saw Damien! "Well. Well. I always knew you were a goody two shoes." He told Damien. "What do you want you low life demon scum?" Damien said. He was pissed off. " I want to know what she is!" Esteban demanded. "I know you sense her aura. What is she?" He questioned.

"I don't know what she is. I did sense it, but she doesn't even know about it." Damien said honestly.

"Well lets find out." He said while throwing a fire ball at Trena. She was scared, didn't know what to do, and had no idea what they were talking about. Damien tried to block it but he was too far away from her. It was up to her to save herself. I hope she links into her powers Damien prayed.


End file.
